It's Always the Quiet Ones
by Katrina-san
Summary: Gaara needs a wife, and he Has got to marry a shy but spirited teen to form a pace treaty with the leaf Village, Only... She doesn't want him... or does she? And Who is the Mist Ninja who want's her! GaaKat Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

It's always the quiet ones.

_Disclaimer: I no own Naruto TTTT So sad... But I do own Katrina!!!!! _

_(A/N: I got Boared so I posted a new stroy. It's about my charater Katrina.)_

**Warning:** May have sex and other bad stuff.

Chapter 1

------------------------------

_**Get Up!!**_ Kyuubi, The Fox Demon in Naruto yelled. _I don't want... _"Tried Fox!?" a cold voice said. Naruto jumped to his feet and faced Gaara. "No." He replied, "You in heat, too?" "_What_?" "Heat." Naruto answered quietly, "Something people with demons' sealed in them go through." "Nani?" Gaara said confused as he and Naruto walk toward Sasuke's apartment. "You get really hot and want to do previted stuff to women." Naruto replied. "**LOOK OUT**!!" Neij yelled just as a girl about his age ran into Gaara and fell to the ground. She landed on her left side and they heard sharpe snap. The girl groaned in pain and sat up. Gaara stared at her as she cluched her arm. She looked at him. Gaara felt his breath catch in his throat when her Deep green eyes locked at his. Gaara saw fear in her eyes. He cursed himself. She moved back a bit. His hand come toward her so he could help her up. She stared at it in horrier. Sasuke jumped infront of him. He glared at Neji, turned, and took her hand. The fear faded. She stood and Sasuke rushed her away to his apartment. Gaara and Naruto looked at each other then rushed after him.

Sasuke stood towering over the girl. "What do you think you were doing, Katrina!" He yelled at her, "You could have been Killed!!" the girl named Katrina looked down. "I'm sorry Sasuke." She whispered, "Neij was there. I was in no danger." "No, you're wrong!" Sasuke yelled, "You're always in danger!" "Come on Sasuke," Rock Lee said stepping to Katrina's aid, "She just wants to have fun." "I am her brother..." "I'm her brother too," Lee said inturpting him, "So what! Who cares!" "I want her safe!" Sasuke said, "I don't want her hurt!" "Then your Damning her to a life of nothingness!!" Rock Lee yelled loseing his temper. "You don't know anything about her!" Sasuke yelled. "I know she has Shada, Ra, and-" Gaara and Naruto entered and split them up. "Mind informing us on what's happening here." Gaara said in a cold voice. The girl flinched. _'Ra... please fix my arm..._' She thought, tears falling down her cheeks. _**Of course child.**_ Ra answered. Katrina's hand moved on it's own accored and grabbed her left arm. She screamed when her hand pulled her arm. They heard a snap and saw purple chakra spin around her shoulder. "Thank you..." Katrina whispered. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto. "That wasn't your..." "It was Shada's. Ra pulled." Sasuke nodded and ran his fingers over her bare skin. "Does it hurt?" He asked with consuren. "Just a little..." She answered. Gaara had to look away. _**He's trying to steal our woman! **_Shukaku hissed. _Sasuke doesn't like girls' and nether do we._ Gaara thought. _**Then look at her.**_ Shukaku hissed, _**Look at Sasuke hit on her.**_ "Is something wrong Gaara?" Naruto asked Gaara when he released Rock Lee. "humph." Gaara said forgetting about Shukaku, "Sasuke, who is this woman?" Sasuke turned to look at his friend. "My sister."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

What a cliffhanger!!! XDDDD Sorry.

Please reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

------------------------------

Gaara was always at Sasuke's, and Temari was wondering why. "Is there a girl?" She asked when Gaara walked through the door." He glared at her. "No." He lied, "And even if there was, I wouldn't tell you." Gaara brushed passed her and walked into the kichten. "OK..." Temari paused, "How's that '_heat_'..." He cringed at the word, "thing going?" Kankuro laughed. "I told you he was horny!!... Want a cookie?" Gaara felt quezzie at the sight of food. "No. I have to go to work." He paused and took a deep breath. _**She comes!!**_ Shukaku hissed. Gaara shook his head. _She who?_ He asked. _**Our women, Katrina!!**_ Shukaku hissed. "Mr. Kazekage-" Gaara looked toward the door. "Yes!!?!!" Kankuro exclaimed rushing to the girl, "How can _I_ help you!?!" Katrina looked very uncomftable. "I need to see Mr. Gaara Kazekage..." She whispered. Gaara hide a smile at Kankuro's hurt and sad face. "What do you want!?" He demanded stepping toward her. "I... I..." She felt weaker then usaul, "I came to talk to you... privitly..." Shukaku cheered with joy while Gaara felt panick. "Why..." He asked keeping his normally cold voice. "My brother gave me a message for you..." Katrina answered blushing sightly. Gaara nodded. "Follow me." He said walking toward the stairs leading to his room, "The sooner the better, I guess..." Katrina followed quietly. Temari and Kankuro watched in pure shock. "There's no way she's coming down a virgan." Kankuro said getting over his shock. Temari was still in shock, so she didn't hit him. "Get to work, you two!" Their Dad yelled at them. They obayed and walked out the door with thier father following them, leaving Gaara and Katrina alone.

Gaara lead her into his bare room. Katrina looked around. He shook his head and closed the door. She jumped when it cliked shut. It wasn't louder then a whisper, but to her ears, it sounded like a bomb dropping. She turned pale when Gaara looked at her funny. _**Kiss Him!**_ Shada hissed. "Don't push me..." Katrina hissed. Gaara looked at her. _**Kiss Her! **_Shukaku hissed, _**Make her ours!**_ He walked to her and stopped a foot away. "What did Sasuke tell you to tell me." Gaara demanded louder then her ears could stand in this small space. She grimced and covered her ultar sensitive eyes. "Not so loud, please..." She whispered quietly. "What's wrong with your ears?" "**I'll Tell You What's Wrong**!" Katrina said only her voice had two different voices added, "**I have sensitive ears made more sensitive because _I'm In HEAT_**!!" Gaara stepped back. "What!?!" "I'm in demon heat." She answered, her voice normal, "And I know you are too." "Who told you that!" He demanded in a hiss. "Shada and Ra." She replied.

----------------------------------------------

Hah!!! another cliffhanger!!! Sorry!!! You'll just have to R&R before I countine!!!! -Laughes evily-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I no own Naruto!!!!

**Warning:** Can't spell sorry.

(_A/N: I don't know the names of Sasuke's Perants, And they are alive in my stroy!!!! Dar is Sasuke's Dad, and Sasuke's moms named is Taria... She Hates Katrina, because she is the proof that the great and Powrful Uchiha Dar got tired of Uchiha Taria... Enjoy!!! XD)_

Chapter 3

------------------------------

"Have a good chat, Sister." Sasuke said the second Katrina walked through the door. "_Charming_." she snapped. "That bad?" "That's the last time I talk to some one on your behalf." Katrina replied storming to her room, "I going to bed." "Without dinner!?" Dar exclaimed. "I already eat, Father." "When?" Taria demanded. "Mr. Kazekage bought me dinner after I gave him the message." Katrina replied then slammed her door closed. "Do you think some thing happened?" Sasuke wondered out loud. "She's in heat, that's all." Dar replied smiling, "I hope..." he added in a whisper.

Katrina lay on her back and looked at the ceiling. _**What's bothing you, child?**_ Ra asked. _Mr. Kazekage._She thought. _**Worried?**__ How can I not. I don't want to be cold-hearted. __**Why don't you sleep and worry in the morning. **_Shada suggested._ Alright._

_----------_

_"Why are so deatached from the world?" Katrina asked. "Why do you ask." Gaara replied. "Just wondering..." she answered. "You should distance heart as well," Gaara said looking at the empty bowl infront of him then at the full bowl infront of Katrina, "and why don't you eat." Her eyes dropped to her bowl. "I'm not hungry." she whispered. "Or you wont." "What makes you say that." Katrina asked. "You wont eat." Gaara answered, "How many demons are in you?" "Why do you want to know." "Wondering." "Two, but I feel like there's one more..." she replied. "Why do you make yourself weak." Gaara asked, "and eat. You need your stranght." "I don't make myself weak, I just am." Katrina lied. She lifted the fork to her lips and blew on the steaming noodles. He watched her closely. Her hand shook slightly as she opened her mouth and closed it over the food. Katrina pulled the fork out and swalloed the noodles. She sat as still as she could and waited for the poision to kill her. Gaara tilted his head slightly at her pale face. "No one poisioned it if that's what you think." He said, "and even if they did, it wont harm you." "You're wrong." Katrina whispered, "My step-mom poisioned me when I was 5. I almost died." "That was 10 years ago. Your body is amuniend to poisions." Gaara replied. She stood. "Thank you, Mr. Kazekage." Katrina said in a quiet voice, "I need to get home." "Come again, Katrina." He said, "and tell your brother I'll be there at 2:00 tomarrow."_

_---------------------------------------------------_

"I'm going for a walk." Katrina said walking out the front door. "She's scared." Sasuke said to his father. "What makes you say that?" Dar asked. "She didn't say anything to me." Sasuke answered. "I wonder what it is." "The party." "How could she know about it!" Dar exclaimed. "She's smart."

Katrina stood in the middle of a clearing and looked around her. "I don't like this place." she thought out loud. _**Why not.**_ hissed an unfimilar voice. "Who are you!?" Katrina demanded turning around trying to find the source of the voice. _**You. My name is Tayla.**_ the voice answered,_** I'm the one that's been hiden deep inside you. **_"Another demon..." **_Correct!_** "I don't want another demon! I want to be normal!"**_ Child, you can never be normal._** Ra said. _**You have to live with us, **_Shada added,_** Me the Werewolf demon, Ra the Vampire demon, and Tayla the Fire demon.**_ Katrina fell to the ground screaming in pain as Tayla sent her chakra thought her vains.

----------------

"What's wrong Gaara?" Temari asked when he stopped. "I saw a flash of lighting." He replied. "Maybe there's a storm coming." Kankuro said. "On a clear day, I dout it." Gaara said turning toward the woods, "Besides, it was blue. I'm-" He heard a scream and a bolt of white lighting, "Go to Kohona, I'll be there in while." "Where-" Gaara ran into the woods and was out of sight within seconds. "Come on Temari." Kankuro said taking her arm, "You know how Gaara is." She nodded and let her brother lead her to Kohona.

---------------

"Stop!" Katrina screamed as lighting lashed out of her fingertips. _**We must kill them!**_ Tayla yelled, _**They attacked us!**_ Gaara walked into the clearing and stopped. 10 men stood around Katrina with swords in their hands and 50 on the ground, holes strait though their chests. "Katrina." She turned. "Help me, Mr.Kazekage, please." Katrina pleaded, tears streaming down her face. _**Kill them!**_ Tayla ordered, _**Kill them all!**_ "Please Mr. Kazekage, Help me." he walked to her, "I'm not-" Gaara cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips to hers.(_A/N: I had to do it XD!!_) Her heart dropped like a stone. Sand spirled around them. Katrina felt her skin tingle as the sand spun faster and faster. Within seconds they where gone.

Katrina stumbled away from Gaara. She fell and landed on her butt. He looked down at her and a slight smile touched the corner of his lips. "You have a soft mouth you know that." He said licking his top lip. "Wh... what do you want?" Katrina whispered fear drowning her eyes. "I need to take a female to this party your brothers' are having, and I need some one to take." he looked at her. "And you want me." she sighed. "Yes." Katrina stood. "Wait here while I change." fire spirled around her as Gaara watched. Within seconds the fire went out and Katrina was in a ruby red kamono that was half-an-inch past her butt (_A/N: That dress came ot of... No Clue_!!!!!), her hair was losely tied back, a ruby handband above her eyes. Her nails were a rube red color, and her lips were red. Katrina walked to him and turned. "Would you please tie the back?" She asked. Gaara looked at her back and saw a Phoenix. He closed his eyes and tied the strings together. "Thanks." "Your welcome." Fire blazed around her and a cloke appeared. She grabbed it and pulled it on. "We can go now." Katrina said. Gaara opened his eyes.

------------------------------

"Has anyone seen Katrina!?" Dar asked when all but Gaara had arrived for the suprise party they had planed for her. "Relax Father. She's here." Sasuke said laying a hand on Dar's shoulder. Everyone looked up when the door opened.

They gasped when Gaara walked in with Katrina holding onto his lower arm. Rock Lee smiled. "Looks like she has a thing for him." Ino whispered to Neij. "She chose already?!" Taria exclaimed. "I don't know. Probablely not." Dar answered.

Gaara felt weird with everyone in the room looking at him and Katrina. Her gaze never left the floor. Neij saw her cheeks turn bright red. He couldn't tell if it was from the heat, or because she realy liked him. "Something wrong, Neij?" Naruto asked walking up behind him with Hinata. "No." Neij snapped, "What makes you think there is." "The way you look," Naruto said, "and the fact that you snapped at me when I asked you." "Don't they look good together?" Temari sighed. "I never thought I'd see Gaara with _any_ girl." Shikamaru added with his arm around Temari. "Leave them alone..." Ten-Ten said walking over. "I think it's sweet." Hinata said, "She desrves to be happy." "I hear you Hinata." Rock Lee said. "She looks scared." Kankuro replied. "Why shouldn't she." Sasuke asked, "She's with Gaara. He's bound to make her feel that way!"

Something in Katrina snapped when she hard what Sasuke said. She grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. All the adults froze. So did Gaara. Fire flared inside her. She pressed herself to him as her favorarite song started to play. Gaara couldn't understand. Temari rushed to his aid and started to dance. "Follow us and do what Shikamaru dose." She whispered. Gaara nodded slightly and moved his feet. Katrina laid her head on his shoulder. He had no idea what he was doing but appearntly it was good.

-------------------------

Gaara was starting to get the hang of dancing when some one tapped on his shoulder. He turned to find Neij standing right behind him. "What do you want." He hissed. Katrina laid a hand on his shoulder and he turned. "He wants to dance with me." She whispered. Something flashed in Gaara's eyes but faded quitely. Katrina moved toward Neij brushing Gaara's chest lightly. He saw her eyes dart his way then back to the floor. Gaara left the dance floor happy to be out of the spot light. He turned when a new song started to play.

---------------------------------

After about the second song that Neji and Katrina danced to, Gaara saw a red flare lashed out at Neij. He rushed to the egde of the crowed. Katrina was on her knees as fire lashed out of her hands. Fear was writien all over her face. He rushed to her, and knelt down and looked at her face. "Don't touch me..." She whispered. He paid her no attation and grabbed her shoulders. Gaara flinched at the heat of her skin. "It's okay." He whispered to her, "You're not going to hurt me." Katrina felt him lift her off the floor and wrap his arms around her. "I'll burn you..." She said, tears sliding down her cheeks. "No you won't." He whispered. Sand covered Gaara as he held on to her. _**Kiss him! **_Tayla ordered, _**It's the only way to get rid of the built up heat!**_ Katrina moved her head closer to Gaara's as fire lashed at her sides. She pressed her fire hot lips to his and sand covered her.

Gaara froze when her lips touched his. Fire hit the sand and turned it into glass. Katrina felt the fire die down only to have her heart flare and burn with desire. The glass vanished as she pulled away. Gaara and Katrina then rushed out the door and ran off in diffrent directions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I no own Naruto... wish I did, But I don't.

**Warning:** I can't spell to save my life, sorry.

_(A/N: This chapter isn't very long, sorry, but my mind drew a big blank! But please enjoy what I was able to get!)_

Chapter 4

------------------------------

Gaara walked through the front door 2 hours after Katrina kissed him. "How was the-" "I don't want to talk about it." Gaara snapped stomping up the stairs to his room. The Kazekage looked at his two other children. "Katrina kissed him then they rushed away from each other." Kankuro said not making sense. The Kazekage looked at Temari for a better explaination. "Gaara took Katrina Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's sister, to the party. She pulled Gaara out onto the dance floor. Not long after he got the hang of what he was doing, Neij syepped in. Gaara left the floor willingly. But then fire shot out of Katrina's hands and Gaara was the only one who could help her. He tried to cool her down with his sand, but then she kissed him making the sand turn into glass. It melted when Katrina pulled away from him, and then they rushed to the door and ran off in diffrent directions." Temari explained. The Kazekage nodded. "Now that makes sense." he said looking at the stairs. Someone knocked at the door. Temari opened it and almost slammed it shut again when she saw Kakashi holding a sleeping Katrina. "Can I help you?" She asked in a shakey voice. "Yes, We need to speak with Gaara, The Sand Kazekage, about a peace agreement with the Leaf village." Kakashi answered sweetly. "Um, come in please." Temari said. "Thank you, Ms. Kazekage."

* * *

"Who is it!" Gaara snapped when some one knocked on his door. Kakashi walked in and sat Katrina on the floor. "Mr. Kazekage." He said. "Kakashi." Gaara replied coldly, "Why are you here, and with that wrench." Kakashi decieded to ingore the comment Gaara made about Katrina. "We are here because The Third Hokage has asked for a pace agreement." "And what is this 'Peace agreement'?" Gaara asked. "You marry the daughter of Dar Uchiha." Kakashi answered. "What makes you think I want to marry, or have a peace between our two Village's?" Gaara replied. Kakashi looked at him for a second, picked Katrina up and walked to the door. "We'll be at the inn if you change your mind." He said then left.

* * *

Not long after they left, some one knocked on Gaara's door. "What!?!" he snapped. Temari stuck her head in. "Can I come in?" she asked. He nodded and Temari entered. She sat down and looked at her younger brother. "Who would you marry?" Gaara's shot up and he glared at her. "Who said I was going to get married!?" He demanded. "Well," Temari replied, "In peace agreements you marry someone." "And who said I was going to agree to the agreement." Gaara asked. "No one." Temari replied, "but... are you?" "Give me two good resons why I should." "Well, all the villagers would hate you." she said, "and if you do, I could be with Shikamaru." he let a small smile touch the coner of his lips, "And here's a bonus, Mr. Bear wouldn't get hurt." the smile faded. "Fine." Gaara said standing, "I'll agree to the agreement, for Mr. Bear's sake." Temari smiled, "I'm going for a walk." Gaara walked out of his room and out the front door.

* * *

Katrina was in the middle of straching when some one knocked. She stood and opened the door and froze. Gaara stared into Katrina's deep green eyes. "Is Kakashi in?" He asked making her tense. "Who is it!" Shikamaru asked coming to the door. Katrina backed away slowly. "Evening Gaara." Kakashi said placing his hands on the frighted girl, "Go hunt Katrina. You need your stranght." She nodded and rushed past Gaara. Her sent wrapped around him. Wild flowers and... Blood. _That's an odd thing to smell of. _Gaara thought. "Have you changed your mind already?" Kakashi asked dragging Gaara back to realty. "Hai." he replied, "Only to piss the villagers off." he added. "As long as you aceapt the peace agreement." Shikamaru said. "I need to go." Gaara said walking out the door. He froze. "Ga... Ga... Gaara!?" Temari exclaimed, "Wha... Wha... What are you doing here!?" "I should ask you the same thing." Gaara snapped, "Now lets go." "But I wanted to see-" Gaara cut her off with a glare. "Now." he hissed grabbing her upper arm. Temari obayed.

Katrina sat on the roof of the hotel and wached Gaara praticly drag his sister home. _I need to find some one to get blood from._ she thought standing. _**Not another old drunken gesier!**_ Tayla demanded. _**Yeah!**_ Shada cried, _**I'm still trying to recover from the last one.**_ Ra said nothing. _Fine._ Katrina thought sighing,_ I'll try to find some one._ She jumped down and landed without making a sound. _**You're getting better Child. **_Ra said. _Don't try to butter me up Ra. I'm not in the mood.__** Why?**_ Tayla asked, _**Is it because your Father agreed to having you become a peace agreement? **__No. It's the fact he's giving me to a 40-year-old._ "Out for a midnight stroul." Katrina jumped, "Or is there another reason your out this late." "Mr. Kazeage." she whispered turning to find Gaara and Temari there, "Ms. Kazeage." "Answer me." Gaara snapped. "What I am doing out is none of your buissness." Katrina hissed, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a very pressing matter to attend to." fire spun around her, "Bye." then she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I no own Naruto.

**Warning:** I can't spell to save my life.

Chapter 5

------------------------------

It was late the next morning before Katrina returned to the Sand Village. The villagers stared at her with hatered. She took no notice of their behaver. "Morning!" Kakashi exclaimed when he saw her, "Did you-" "Shut up, Master Kakashi!" Katrina snapped, "I'm in pissy mood!" "Had a bad hunt I take it." Shikamaru replied. She glared at the Genin. "What gave it away!" "You might want to put some ice on that temper of your's," Kankuro said sizing Katrina up, "and that body, You know it is a shame-" he never got to finish his sentance because Katrina's foot hit his guit. "I'll kill you!" Some one grabbed her foot before it smashed Kankuro's jaw. "As much as I love to see my older brother get hurt, excpacily by a girl, I have to interrfien." "Ah, Gaara!" Kakashi said, "Is Temari with you?" Gaara, still holding Katrina's ankle, looked over to him. "She is." he replied, "Getting supplies." "Let me go!" Katrina demanded. "Or what." Gaara mocked knowing full well that she couldn't even lay a fingure on him unless he or Shukaku whised it. "This!" She snapped throwing her free leg over the one Gaara held. He easyly avoied it by releasing her other leg causing Katrina to fall to the ground. The villagers aroud them laughed. Tears burned her eyes. Kakashi rushed to her and carried her away as fast as he could. Shikamaru glared at Gaara. "Some way to treat the Mother of your future childen." he hissed and ran after Kakashi and Katrina. Gaara glared after the Genin from the Leaf Village. "What makes you think I want Childern." he hissed to himself.

"Gaara." "Yes Temari?" Gaara said turning to look at his older sister. "Come on!" Temari exclaimed grabbing his hand. "Where are you taking me!" he demanded as his sister dragged him through the streets of the Sand Village. "Your wedding's tomarrow, and you need new clothes." Temari answered pulling Gaara into the finest Male clothing store. "No I Don't!" He protested. "Yes, You Do!" Temari hissed, "Just remember, Mr. Bear's life is in your hand." "You wouldn't!" "I would!" "Fine." Gaara sighed giving in, "You win." Temari smiled.

Kakashi stroked Katrina's hair as tears hit his shirt. "It's okay Kat." he whispered using the pet name he gave her. Katrina up at him with tearful eyes. "No it is not!" she cried, "My father is giving me away!" "Shh." Kakashi whispered holding her closer to him, "It's not as bad as it seems." She shook as a wave of fresh tears slid down her face. "She got to him." Katrina cried. Shikamaru walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her allowing Kakashi to brake away to answer the door. "Come on beauty." he said walking her over to her bed, "You need sleep." Katrina allowed Shikamaru to lay her down. He was about to stand when Katrina grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me Big brother, Please." She whispered. He looked at her for a second then nodded. "Alright." he said laying down next to her. Katrina curled up and snuggled as close to the Genin as she could get and let the sleep she had been dening herself come.

* * *

(A/N: Yes Shikamaru is like a big brother to Katrina, Even though she has Lee and Sasuke.) XD

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I no own Naruto, wish I did, but I don't

**Warning:** I can not spell and Gaara gets alittle... Just read and find out for your self.

Chapter 6

------------------------------

Shikamaru felt Katrina stir in her sleep. He opened his eyes and found a very pissed Temari standing in front of him. He smiled weakly and went to stand, but Katrina's body kept him right were he was. "Hi." Shikamaru whispered, "Why are you here?" "Why are you sleeping with Her!" Temari demanded. He looked at Katrina and the smile brighted. "She was crying and asked me to stay with her." "Lier!" "No, it's the truth." Shikamaru snapped. Katrina opened her eyes and stared at him. "Brother?" she whispered. "You're awake!" Shikamaru gasped. she nodded. "Why did she call you brother?" Temari demanded. "Because I treat as if she were my sister." Katrina sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Where is Master Kakashi?" she asked Shikamaru. "No clue." He replied standing. Katrina watched him strach. "Oh... Okay." he held out his hand and she took it. "He problely went to get you something." "You think so?" Katrina asked being lifted off the floor. "The way he treats you. I'd be shocked if he wasn't." she smiled. "I will go strart dinner." Katrina replied nearly skipping out of the room. Shikamaru watched her go, then turned to Temari. "Why are you here?" he asked. "I wanted to spend time with you." Temari answered, ashamed of herself. Shikamaru looked at her questionly.

"Sorry I'm late, but I couldn't find... WOW." Kakashi stopped and stared at the table then at Katrina, who stood by the table smiling. "Welcome back Master Kakashi." she replied at his silance. Gaara walked in behind Kakashi and froze at the same sight that stopped the Leaf Jonin. He looked Katrina up and down and noted the way the deep blood red, silk dress she wore made her pale skin pop, and the way her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail. "Is something wrong Master Kakashi?" Katrina asked, worried. He shook his head trying to clear it. "I hope you'll _enjoy_ the rest of your life here." Gaara said speaking first. She turned to him and bowed. "Thank you." he saw the tears fill her eyes. He suddenly reached over and whipped away a tear that escaped. "You are wasted on The Kazekage." Gaara whispered for only Katrina to hear, "I wish there was a way this agreement wouldn't happend." For some reason, Temari and Shikamaru chose that moment to walk into the room. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Mr. Kaze-" "Call me Gaara." again he whispered. "Stay for dinner... Gaara?" Katrina replied. Gaara nodded. "I'd be honored." "I'm sorry Katrina," Kakashi said, snapping out of his trance, "But Shikamaru and I have somewhere to go!" her eyes widened as Kakashi, Shikamaru and Temari rushed out of the door in a blink of an eye.

"I guess it's just the two of us for dinner." Katrina replied quietly, returning to her shy self. "I believe my sister is up to something." Gaara replied leading Katrina to the table. "Why do you say that?" she asked. He shook his head slightly as they both sat down. "No reason." "Your sister seams nice." she whispered as she took a small bite of her nearly raw meat. Gaara noticed this and had to fight the urge to puck. Katrina noticed this and made her food disappear in a flare of fire. "Are you alright Gaara?" she asked worriedly. "Yes," came the cold, but shakey respons. She tilted her head slightly. "Are you-" Gaara cut her off with his lips pressed firmly to hers. "You taste..." he looked at her green eyes, "Better then the food." her cheeks glowed a slight pink. "I really shouldn't... be... doing..." her voice left her when his lips brushed her's again.

Kakashi looked up through the window and couldn't believe what he was seeing! "Katrina..." he whispered, "You're getting to close!"

Suddenly, Katrina pulled away from Gaara. "Mr. Kazekage... I can't do this!" Gaara bit back the curse that wanted to come out. "And why not?" he asked. "I'm to be married tomarrow, To the Kazekage." (A/N: little did she know it was the Sand Kazekage!!!! See, The Kazekage is Gaara's dad. The Sand Kazekage is Gaara.) Gaara tried to hold back his smile. "What he doesn't know won't kill him." he stated coldly. "I know, but..." Katrina looked at him, "I'm sorry Gaara-sama, I just can't..." she ran from the room to hide in her's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I no own Naruto!!!

**Warning:** I can't spell to save my life!

Chapter 7

------------------------------

Kakashi watched as Gaara walked out of the Inn looking ready to kill something, anything! He shook his head. 'Gaara... You asshole!' he thought, 'You can wait until tomarrow night!' "What'd I miss?" Shikamaru asked walking up and watching Gaara strom off. Kakashi looked at him. "Where have you..." he stopped, "You know what, I don't want to know. The two ninja's walked into the Inn and up to their room.

Katrina was at the sink, washing the dishes. "How was dinner!?" Kakashi declared. She yelped in pain as the sharp knife she was washing cut through the rag, and cut the plam of her hand. She dropped the knife and rag, and clughted her bleeding hand. "Katrina!" Kakashi and Shikamaru exclaimed rushing to her, but stopped a rew feet away from her when sand appeared, followed by Gaara. He ripped off a peice of cloth from his cloke, and grabbed her wrist tenderly. Katrina's eyes widened in shock. Gaara started to wipe away the blood, causing her to yelp in pain. "Sorry." he whispered wrapping her hand in the black cloth. Katrina looked down at her hand, then up at him. "For what?" she replied quietly. "For hurting you." Gaara looked away from her deep green eyes in shame, "Both times." she lifted her free hand and laied it on his cheek, making his eyes looked in hers. "You're forgiven," Katrina whispered kissing his cheek lightly. Gaara felt his cheeks warm under her lips. He bowed, then left.

Shikamaru closed the door to Katrina's room quietly and walked over to Kakashi. "She's asleep." he said. The Jonin looked up from his book. "Good." he replied, "She has a long day tomarrow." Shikamaru looked back at the door he had just closed. "She still doesn't know?" Kakashi shock his head. "And that's how it has to stay.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina wake with the sun on her face, and a hand shaking her gentally. She opened her eyes and saw Temari there. "Shikamaru is in the-" "I'm not here for him." She interupted with a wave of her hand. "Then why are you Here?" "To take you shopping for you wedding." "I already have a dress." Katrina replied. "Do you have a dress for after the wedding!?" Temari said. "No... I wasn't informed that I needed one." Katrina lifted herself off the floor. "How about an outfit for your wedding Night!" that question made Katrina feel uneasy. "No..." "Then I need to take you shopping!" Temari waited for Katrina to get dressed, then grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the Inn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: haha... -sweat drop- Sorry it's short. I'll try to make the next one longer... And the wedding may be in it!!! I'm not proimseing anything.


End file.
